


Fourth Year

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: Snapshots through Hogwarts years. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Character, Fourth Year, M/M, Nervousness, Other, Ronald is a bit of a dick, Seamus realize that Olive isn't male or female, Yule Ball, asking people to the Yule ball, tiny Irishman that Seamus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The years been good to Olive so far. The youngest Weasley boy is still an arse to them, as well as, most of the snotty pureblood Slytherins, but things have been good. They have friends, have asked their crush to Yule [with much nervousness], and has gathered blackmail material on their two friends. Life is good right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Year

“Wait you’re not a guy?” Seamus said voice filled with disbelief. “No way I don’t believe it. You’re really a girl?”

“Well no- I’m not a girl. At least I don’t feel like a girl, but I’m most definitely not a boy.” Olive said with a sigh.

“But you have to be one or the other, right?” Seamus asked confused. “Dean, what do you think?”

“Leave me out of this, Shay.” Dean said going to sit in the window edge, by his bed, to finish up one of his drawings.

Seamus pouted, “Come on Dean.” He whined.

“Shay I don’t think you have to be strictly a boy or girl.” Olive said, “It’s just what you feel you are inside. Like you and Dean feel like you’re boys, so your boys. I don’t really feel like either so I’m not.”

“What’s a slimy snake doing here?” A pompous voice exclaimed. Olive gritted their teeth together in an effort to not hex the annoying red head’s ballocks off.

“Olive’s are friend, Ron!” Seamus said immediately coming to his friend’s defense. “And they don’t like it when you call them that!” Olive gave Seamus a small smile in thanks and Dean put his sketch book down in order to give the situation his full undivided attention.

“Not all Slytherin’s are ‘slimy bastards’ as you put it,” Dean said in his calm collected way. Ron just glared and stormed out of the room.

Olive sighed, “Guess some people just don’t change.”

“I’m sure with enough time, he’ll come around.” Dean said with a slightly uneasy smile that spoke, that he didn’t really believe that. “Harry and Neville came around.”

“They don’t like me though,” Olive said. “Meh, I don’t really care if they like me. Everyone that matters likes me, so yeah. The rest of the bastards can sod off.” They grinned and pulled the two boys into a big hug.

* * *

 “Dean?” Olive whispered over the book they were using as reference for their potions essay.

“Hm?”

“Who’re you gunna ask to Yule?” Olive suddenly got a large grin on their face, “Is it Shay? Are ya finally gunna ask him to go on a date with you? Cause I swear if things keep going the way there going it’s going to take a miracle to keep him from knowing or him just being innocent as fuck. And I doubt his that innocent.”

“Here, I’ll make you a deal.” Dean said putting his own book down, “I’ll ask Shay if you ask Zabini.”

Olive huffed messing their already messy brown hair up even further. “Fine, deal.” The pair shook on it.

“You know, I think the only person whose hair can rival yours in messiness is Harry’s.”

“Shut up.” They said lightly smacking him with their essay.

* * *

 Olive stood from where they were sitting squished between Dean and Seamus at the Gryffindor table. The reason why they stood? Blaise Zabini. Their fellow Slytherin had just come striding into the Great hall and it had Olive nervous ad fidgety, because today was the day that they were going to ask the Italian Slytherin to Yule and hopefully get a positive answer. Dean smiled at them in encouragement and to give them a boost in confidence.

Striding over to the Slytherin table, they gritted their teeth at the glares they received from the bigoted pure-bloods, heck one of the more vocal one’s even called them a ‘filthy mudblood.’ They gave a little cough to get Blaise’s attention once they were in front of the boy. “I um was wondering if you’d go to Yule with me? If you don’t already have a date of course…” They said biting their lower lip.

Blaise blinked, he hadn’t really expected anyone to ask him. Usually it was males asking the females, so he had assumed that he’d have to ask if he cared to go with anyone at all. The girl who’d asked him wasn’t the most feminine and from what he knew she tended to hang around the Gryffindor’s more than her own house, though considering how she was treated in her own housemates. “Alright, I don’t see why not.” He couldn’t help his inward chuckle at her gaping mouth, obviously she’d expected him to say no.

“I- thank you!” Olive chirped with a big smile before running off back to Dean and Seamus.

Blaise smiled to himself, she had a pretty smile and he really needed to learn her name; it wouldn’t do to not know his dates name.

* * *

 “Come on Dean!” Olive whined, which was very uncharacteristic of them. Olive didn’t whine, they just didn’t. “I held up my end of the bargain, now you hold up yours.”

“What’re you talking about?” Seamus said popping up from seemingly nowhere.

“Speak of the tiny Irishman and he shall appear.” Olive said with a smirk that would put Malfoy to shame. “Dean has something to ask you!” They sang.

“Maybe you are evil.” Dean hissed, Olive just grinned at him.

“Never claimed to not be. Now just get it over with.”

“Yeah!” Seamus said, “Whatcha want to ask me?”

Dean sighed, “Best to get it over with I guess. Will you go to Yule with me, Shay?”

“See was that so hard?” Olive asked wiggling their eyebrows. Dean didn’t answer them, too busy holding his breath, waiting for Seamus’ answer.

“Sure!” Dean sighed in relief, but both boys let out a surprised noise as Olive basically shoved Seamus into Dean- how’d they get behind Seamus in the first place anyway? Olive snickered evilly at the chaos they had caused for their two friends. And honestly they didn’t care, they’d been wanting to do that forever, since discovering their mutually crushes on each other, but was just too nice to do it before. Now however it was perfectly acceptable, besides the pictures that they took could be used for blackmail material for chocolate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only borrowing for story purposes.


End file.
